The Shipping that Hated its Own Shipping
by LePeanut
Summary: Levy McGarden was titled by the public as 'The Actress of the Century' but when she gets paired up with Gajeel Redfox - the man who broke her heart when they were both in elementary school because of donuts - to be the leading man and lady in a new drama/soap, she loses it but nonetheless takes the offer. But amongst their hate, will love blossom? SUCKISH SUMMARY BUT OH WELL.
1. Take 1

**First fanfic on my new account! Woo! This is pretty long, hehe...**

* * *

**Take 1: "My armpits were sweating out lava"**

"Showbiz is a place full of actors, actresses, artists, and musicians etc. that light up our televisions whether we're all alone in the living room or with a whole flock of our annoying relatives that we love regardless. Whatever the season the showbiz industry will always make us smile or let loose some tears to stream down our ugly, crying faces (let's face it, who looks beautiful when they're crying?) or even make us laugh that we somehow end up doubled-over on the coffee table wheezing like Wheezy the Penguin in Toy Story. Well I end up like that anyway, I don't know about you.

The thing is: I loved how it always did that – it almost seemed like magic. So being the 10-year old little girl I was, who got dazzled by the light of showbiz, I set up this lifelong goal of becoming one of those people and pursued being in the showbiz industry. As I grew up, the goal disappeared of course since we come to those adolescent years and the road wasn't easy to drive on with its bumps, but I finally got here." I let out a breath and smiled at the interviewer behind the camera, resting my arms on the armrests of the chair. I was doing this for work, yes, but I always wondered if interviewers ever ran out of questions. It was so hot in this room that my armpits were sweating out lava, if that was possible, but I had to look cool and collected which was easier thought than done.

"What do you think of the title the public gave you, 'The Actress of the Century'?" The interviewer asked another question once again, pausing only to adjust his glasses. I gulped and tried to give him another smile but my armpits were just so hot...

"To-To be honest I feel honoured but I don't think I really am worthy of the title. I mean, there are so many actresses out there who are so much better than me. But if the public thinks that, then so be it, I'm grateful for the support and the faith they've given me," I answered then gave another smile that was directed at the camera this time, proud of the speech I gave.

The interviewer seemed to approve of my speech as well for he gave a little nod and a grin at my direction. I think I even heard him mumble: "An angel on the inside as well..." I sheepishly smiled at him and he looked at his notebook once more. No more please, have mercy on my pits. I really needed to go to a bathroom right now.

"Okay, Miss McGarden, one last question..." He trailed off, staring at me in a serious manner with his fingertips all 'I need to get to my mind palace. Get out' kind of way. Like Sherlock Holmes from that British TV series, Sherlock. "Is it true that you and Mr Redfox are dating?"

Silence filled the air as tension slowly sneaked in.

What?

That literally hit me in the face with shock. Imagine an iron dropping on your face and it was heated to its maximum power, that's how it felt.

Was he talking about that egotistical playboy back from my elementary and high school days that somehow became an actor and somehow became my rival in the industry and somehow became my new love partner in a new drama/soap I was starring in that my agent thought was a good idea? If yes, then someone better hold me back because the lava pouring out of my armpits just increased to its own maximum power! And this time it's full of anger!

I frickin' hated the guy not only because of his disgusting personality but he basically was my first crush when I was in 2nd grade and my first relationship too (and that was in the same grade, yep), but he crushed all that when he used me for donuts! Donuts! I know that was all back in elementary but I just couldn't let it go. The nerve of that guy. Then high school came along and I was a pissed teenager all throughout because I was hoping he'd turn into poo but turned into a hawty instead, picking on me in the hallways, always telling me I was a midget. If he wasn't so big, I'd have squashed his face by now. He even forgot who I was and the 'Donut Incident'. Ugh just thinking about it now makes me want to pop little girls' balloons and rip them to shreds.

"Um... Miss McGarden are you okay? You look a bit, err, red..."

Oh crap, I totally forgot about the interview. I quickly shook my head and gave the interviewer a sweet smile. I trained myself to handle my facial expressions and body language in situations like these, but this was a first for me and I wasn't even surprised Donut McDick was somewhat involved in a way.

"Oh-Oh no, I'm fine. And to answer your question, I am not, most definitely not, never in my life am or will be dating Mr Gajeel Redfox," I replied, gripping the armrests for support, "does that conclude the interview?" I needed to get out of the room ASAP.

The interviewer looked at me in concern but stood up nonetheless, reaching out with his hand for a hand shake. I stood up and quickly shook his outstretched hand, careful not to make him notice the pit stains that was probably under my armpits at the moment. I'm so disgusting, but hey we all sweat, don't judge.

With that, I scurried out of the room and lunged to the nearest bathroom, locking myself in and taking a breather. Bathrooms always seemed to be one of the coldest places whether it was in a house or any other building, so I was grateful for the cold air (my pits were too). I sat on the toilet seat with the lid down and sighed, calming myself and ridding of thoughts or awful memories that had to do with Gajeel Redfox when my phone started ringing. I opened my purse and took out my phone, smiling when I saw it was Lucy that was calling.

Hitting the 'Answer' button, I greeted her: "'Sup homie?" A chuckle escaped from my phone and an overly amused Lucy greeted me back.

"Oh an Adventure Time reference, niiiiice," she replied before changing the topic to the interview. "So how was it?" She asked me and I sighed another sigh before replying. Lucy and I starred in a movie together playing two best friends but after it was finished and the movie was successful, we instantly became real best friends.

"Oh you know the usual... I get asked questions, I answer them..."

"I know that, baka. What I wanted to know was how you handled them... did it look like the interviewer liked you and your answers? It's the crucial part!"

"I know, I know. At first I was quite nervous then towards the end… I was even more nervous! Someone as shy as me couldn't have made it this far, it's unbelievable."

"But you diiiid!" She sang, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Anyway, it seemed like he did like me, he even called me an angel!" I replied to her, my insides dancing the happy dance for surviving the interview. Being the shy girl I was, I really didn't like interviews since the camera was on me and my face which was odd with me being an actress and all – but while you're acting, you're not really conscious of its presence and in interviews you are. Which I didn't fancy.

"Good! That means he has a good impression on you! I just hope you didn't ruin it with your goofy-weird personality," Lucy answered, giggling slightly.

"Hey!" I shouted, but grinned anyway because I was just so happy that I got through with it.

"Okay, I'm gonna hang up now. I'm still at the set and am about to shoot an exciting ocean-chase scene, so I better run! Remember, behave yourself tomorrow. It's the first scene you and him will have together and if people find out you have some kind of beef going on with him, it'll bound to appear in the media."

"Not like they don't know... I got asked today if I was dating him. Ugh it made me want to vomit. Well, have fun, at least you have a decent leading man at your side." We said our 'goodbye's and hung up and I found myself walking out of the bathroom feeling like a new person.

On my way out, I came across the interviewer again who was scribbling violently in his notebook as if the new source of information he got needed to be recorded before he left this world. When I walked past him, his head jerked up as he called my name. "Um, Miss McGarden!"

I abruptly stopped and turned around, a sweet smile directed at him when all I wanted was to get out of the building before anyone noticed the pit stains. "Yes?" I answered and he instantly walked over and held out his notebook. "I-I forgot to ask, can I have your autograph please?" He asked, his eyes twinkling like stars. I grinned and grabbed the pen in his hand. "Who should I make it out to?"

"Um, can you please make it out to Jet? He-He's a really big fan of your work."

"Oh, is Jet your little brother or something?" I asked and raised an eyebrow when he scratched the back of his head and gave a stuttered laugh. "S-Something like that," he replied as I signed his notebook and gave him another sweet smile before turning to leave.

"It was nice meeting you, Miss McGarden!" Giving him a wave, I quickly speed-walked over to my car once I got out and unlocked it, turning on the AC as I got in. I let out a breath and relaxed, slumping against my seat and feeling utterly proud of myself. Now I just had to survive the shoot tomorrow but if the moron did anything to provoke me, I assure you he won't be leaving without a few bruises on his face.

* * *

"_Are you my new secretary?" Baron asked the eager little girl whose eyes twinkled like the stars in the night sky in front of him. He raised an eyebrow and eyed her from head to toe. According to her résumé, Iris Nakamura was a 21-year old woman who finished college with honours, but looking down at her now, Baron wasn't sure if she was even 21. Bringing her hand up to a salute, Iris replied: "Yes sir, Nakamura ready for duty sir!" _

_Scratching his cheek, he eyed her once again. "Are you really 21? Aren't you a bit too small?" Iris slowly brought her hand down and made a mental note to wear heels tomorrow instead of ballet flats. "Yes I am, sir. Just because I'm small doesn't mean I'm a kid. For your information, there are people out there who're the same height as me."_

_Baron sighed, giving up as he gave her an uncertain smile. "Welcome to Igarashi Company then Miss Nakamura," he greeted, reaching out a hand and shaking her own. With the touch of their hands, an invisible spark was created. The two felt it only faintly, but still wondered about the journey that was ahead._

"Okay… Cut! Yes! That was a perfect ending for the first episode!" Everyone rejoiced and started clapping on the set with the director's words and I grinned at the atmosphere – but of course it was ruined when Donut McDick had to utter a word.

"You were totally blocking my light, shrimp. Next time, please get out of my way," Gajeel said with a smirk thrown in my direction. He was wearing one of those suits you would usually wear in a formal party and his long, black hair was tied in a manly ponytail. I chose to ignore the fact that his attractiveness blinded me – and the fact that with my height, I wasn't blocking his light anyway – and raised a fist.

"One day… one day, Redfox… you'll be grovelling on the ground before me!" I replied and made a gesture of pounding his head like what you did when you pounded meat. He raised his hands as if he was frightened, "Oooh, I'm so scared. A shrimp is going to kill me."

"That does it!" With a growl, I made to tackle him but he only held me back with one hand. "God damn it! At least make it look like I'm winning!" I exclaimed which caused him to laugh at my misery of course. Thinking that I was only embarrassing myself, I was going to push his hand away, but the director's own laughter boomed all throughout the set, causing our little bickering to stop.

"You two are so amusing! Now I know why they put you two together, you seem to get along so well!" The director said after he finished laughing and to be frank I almost wanted to scream at the director's face and the person who put us together in the first place to get lost and die in a hole. But that was a bit too extreme so I didn't.

Giving us a peace sign, the director turned to leave before saying his farewells. "Keep up the good work, Gajevy!" Was that what they called us? How disgusting. I mean it hasn't even been one day before we started working together and the public already had a name for us. I made a gagging noise which Gajeel noticed.

"Hey, it's not as if I like it either. At least half of my name's at the front. You have to admit… it has a nice and interesting ring to it," he said with a wink whilst rummaging in his trouser pocket for a packet of cigarettes. "Want one? Oh wait, you're too much of a goody-goody. Bye shrimp." My mouth fell and the little audience in my head went "Buuuuurn!" I really wanted to kill the guy.

It was about quarter to 4 when the shoot finished and I was packing my things and adjusting my good ol' 'Hiding Hat', as I liked to call it, on my head before I ventured outside to go home. I planned to walk home today since I didn't live far but it didn't harm me to take extra precautions so I took out a pair of sunglasses and settled them on my face.

"Okay, I'm ready." With that I opened the building doors and stepped out… only to be greeted by the roar of pounding rain. "What?!" I was so shocked that I started screaming at the heavens. "Why did you do this to me, God?! Why?!" There was a roof attached outside so I didn't get wet and had enough time to think of what to do in a situation like this: it was either run home or wait 'til the rain stopped. Damn me for forgetting to bring an umbrella. Frustrated, I took off the hat and the sunglasses and dumped them back in my bag. "Why, God?!" I exclaimed once again, hoping God had an answer for me.

A choking-combined-with-laughter noise came from my right and I turned to see Gajeel with a cigarette between his fingers, wearing casual clothing. Of course he was wearing all black – a black collared t-shirt, black jeans and black Converses – his hair was down too and their messiness made me want to pat them down… in a rough manner. I almost didn't even notice the piercings on his face because I was too busy staring at his hair and imagining.

I guess he must've taken them off during shooting. I shrugged, wondering why I cared so much.

"You are crazy. But that was a really cool get-up, can you put it back on again please so I can take a picture and have it as my lockscreen?" I really _really _wanted to kill the guy. Ignoring him, I crossed my arms and stared out into the rain, hoping in a minute or so it would disappear.

The smoke from his cigarette travelled up my nose and I took a step away, thinking it would help get rid of the odour. Gajeel stood up suddenly from his squatting and threw the cigarette on the ground, stomping on it until its spark dissipated.

"Sorry," he said, glancing at me, "forgot you didn't like the smell of smoke." I was surprised at the fact that he remembered I didn't like the smell of smoke that my answer came out in a stutter. "Th-That's fine."

Silence enveloped us and soon it became awkward until he broke the silence. "This rain is annoying."  
"I agree."  
"Do-Do you want a ride? We just need to run to the parking lot since, obviously, my car's there." I blinked a few times and stared at him. He just offered me a ride… a nice thing nice people would do.

"I mean, you don't have to ride with me if you don't want to, I'm just asking." Now he was scratching the back of his neck and avoiding my stare.

"N-No, I'll take you up on your offer… Thanks," I replied, wondering why I even said yes. We hated each other and having a 15 minute journey inside his car wouldn't end well. Plus, he'd find out where I lived. Who knows what he might do afterwards. I mean, if I found out where he lived, I would probably egg his house. Jokes.

"Well, let's go then, shrimp," he answered before running ahead of me, his hands tucked in his pockets. He would sometimes turn his head to see if I was following and, strangely, that made me crack a smile.


	2. Take 2

**Heads up: I am a really late updater xD**

* * *

**Take 2: "I followed her around like some stalker"**

**Gajeel**

"What are you doing, idiot? Get on with it," Levy basically commanded from the passenger's seat, her head resting on it and her eyes closing for a nap as if she actually owned the very vehicle. She was acting oh so familiar with my car when it was her first time riding in it that I flicked her on the forehead, causing for her to wake up from her short slumber looking like a pissed chicken and pinch me on the nose.

"Ow, ow, ow! Let go, shrimp!" I yelled because it really did hurt. She had some strong fingers for a midget, I'll tell you that. Cursing, I grabbed her arm and brought her closer to me.

"You want to walk home in the rain, huh, shrimp?" I threatened, instantly regretting that offer I made earlier. I mean, what was I _thinking_? I really shouldn't have asked her – she was already annoying me but at least she wasn't as annoying as this rain. With a pout, she withdrew her hand and turned to face the window and I had to admit she looked quite cute in the process.

So with a sigh, I finally revved the engine and drove out of the parking lot, passing familiar sights and sceneries of our beloved city – but it was ruined from the rain of course. Everything looked dull and miserable, almost making me feel sorry for the place.

The rain had gotten harder by the time I stopped at the first red light – it sounded like angry neighbours were knocking on my windshield upset about the cat pooping in their backyards or something – which didn't help my growing headache. With one hand, I gently massaged my temple.

"H-Hey," Levy suddenly piped up, "you okay?" She asked as I glanced at her only to find her staring at me with a slight look of concern on her face, which of course caught me off guard and I almost lost hold of the steering wheel at the same time when the lights turned green. I gulped and gripped the wheel tighter, looking away from her adorable expression. No, no, not adorable. I should just stop. Yep, stop thinking unnecessary thoughts and focus on driving. Yes, Gajeel, yes.

"Yeah," I replied, my voice suddenly turning croaky and weird. I reached for the radio, simultaneously keeping an eye on the road as I pressed the play button that would enable the CD to start playing music that I was fond of ever since I was a kid. Feeling relaxed and content, I leaned even further in my seat and listened to Chopin's Raindrop Prelude, a smile etched on my face.

Laughter erupted beside me and I actually parked to the side, away from the road, to face Levy and questioned her on what was so funny. She had an arm clasped around her stomach and continued to laugh but even when she stopped, she still had an amused expression on her face.

"You!"

"What about me?!"

"The-The f-fact that you listen to classical music! It's hilarious!"

"There's nothing wrong with listening to classical music!" I protested. I knew that a guy like me didn't seem like the person who would listen to Beethoven and Mozart and stuff, but I do! There's nothing wrong with that!

"I know, but with the amount of piercings on your face, you don't seem like someone who'd listen to classical," she replied, already erupting into another round of laughter. My eyebrow twitched and I gritted my teeth. In light speed, I reached across and trapped Levy in a headlock.

Squirming she slapped my arm and flailed about, struggling to get away. "Aren't you stereotyping a bit, shrimp?" I ruffled her blue locks and grinned evilly.

"Ugh Gajeel, let go! Let go!" She screamed and tried to push me away but only succeeded with nothing. I chuckled and finally let her go, driving back into the road again. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Levy with messy hair as she tried to fix it back to its original state. Smirking, I turned up the volume.

With an irritated huff, she stopped the track and went back to her nap again, irking me – so I played it once more, full volume this time. She groaned and I grinned, feeling like a triumphant king who won in battle.

"Sorry, but not a lot of people like classical music, so could you please turn this crap off?"

"Chopin's Raindrop Prelude is _not _crap at all! You're going to have to deal with it until we get to yours, shrimp."

"Fine! Wait – do you know where I live?" She asked me, her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised as if she was eyeing me like I was a suspicious person. I gave her a look that said: "Isn't it obvious?"

"Yeah, remember when I went out with you in elementary school and I came round yours, once, after school since your dad made those to-die-for donuts?" I replied, remembering the jam that oozed out of the donut and how I felt like I was in heaven. Of course I felt guilty afterwards for using Levy just for the donuts, but the donuts looked so scrumptious that it looked like they were calling to me, begging me to eat them. I couldn't resist the temptation. "Does your dad still make donuts? If he does, do you think you could ask him to make me some?"

I glanced at her but all I saw was a pissed Levy with this weird and dark aura lingering around her and somehow, the intent to kill hung in the air. I almost scooted away before she gave me a pleasant smile, her hand raised in a fist. I thought she was going to punch me but instead patted me on the shoulder.

"Yes, he still does, actually. Do you want me tell him to make you some? I'm currently helping him and I think poison would make it taste so much better," she answered, beaming at me – and it even reached her eyes. There was no argument there as to why she didn't deserve the title of 'The Actress of the Century.'

"Oh, yes please. I would really appreciate it," I replied with a smirk and it seemed like a grenade was dropped in my car because what happened next was basically an explosion. Imagine a fumed Levy with her head bigger than her body and her arms shaking with rage – that's what she looked like while she screamed curses at me along the lines of: "Die, you idiot!," "Fuck you and your godly pierced face!," "One day I'll push you in a well!," "I hope a giant chicken bites your head off!," "&$#&%$!" and more and more and more unknown to mankind. But that was actually the first time there was a ruckus in my car compared to the quiet and the piano trills of composers from back then. And guess what, I actually liked it.

* * *

_"NO! THIS CONCEPT IS TOO PLAIN AND SIMPLE! WHY CAN'T ANY OF YOU UNDERSTAND THAT WE NEED SOMETHING MORE EXCITING IF WE WANT THIS AD CAMPAIGN TO WORK?!" Baron's voice boomed in the boardroom like thunder as his co-workers' heads hung in shame. Outside, Iris was listening in but she didn't even need to place her ear against the door to hear the anger that emitted from her boss' mouth._

_As Baron was about to utter another word, Iris burst through the door and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the boardroom and through the whole office and up some stairs to emerge onto the garden roof. Now the garden looked calm and peaceful – different from the rage Baron had inside. He felt like he needed to shout his feelings out and that he did, kicking a flower pot in the process._

_"Just let it out, boss," Iris said from the side-lines, staring at him curiously since she'd never seen him act like this before. He was usually cool and collected but she suspected that because their team was a day behind their deadline and the clients were his parents, the famous Igarashis that ruled the business industry, he was stressed out and lost it._

_She slowly walked up to his panting figure and placed a hand on his shoulder as his head turned to stare at her hand – which he jerked away from. Iris sighed._

_"Look, beauty can be seen in something simple and even if it was plain, it was the idea that our team worked hard on **together **to create…" Iris moved closer to him and Baron gradually calmed down as he looked at the horizon. "Won't you consider looking at it again? I've seen how hard they worked on it. I wanted to help multiple times but I'm only the secretary, what can I do? So they would really appreciate it if you would."_

_Iris grinned at him which he noticed as his heart skipped a beat. As Iris left the roof, Baron watched her go, wondering what was so special about the small woman. This time, as he followed after her, he decided to forget about the fact that his parents were the clients and that he held the Igarashi name. Clearing his mind, he told himself to listen once again to his team's pitch, this time, with an open heart._

"_Awwwwww_, that was brilliant you two; cut!" The director shouted over the murmuring agreements on the set and approached me and Levy. "Did you know that we've only done 5 episodes but the ratings are bursting to the top?! This is great! I am so proud! We should hold a small party to celebrate the first week of success!" I grinned in return and nodded, Levy doing the same.

"Of course, director, since we have 'The Actress of the Century' with us," I replied, glancing at Levy whilst patting her on the head as she stuck her tongue out, causing me to chuckle.

"Well, we also have you, don't we? 'The _Actor _of the Century'." He nudged me and I waved to dismiss his comment. "Just keep up the good work and you two will go faaaarther," the director said before giving us his signature peace sign and left to talk to some crew members.

"I don't wanna go anywhere _far _with _him_ otherwise I might just get sentenced to jail for murdering a person," Levy murmured under her breath and I poked her nose hard in reply while she tried to run away.

"You can't murder someone as handsome as me – you don't have the heart to." Of course I followed her around like some stalker over to the buffet section of the set.

"Oh, I can, you want to try me?!" She replied, grabbing a roll and squeezing it with her bare hands, probably imagining the roll as my head.

"Sorry, but I don't feel that way about you." And with that I left her with her mouth open, slack on the ground.

I was in my dressing room putting the piercings back on my face, getting ready for that party when a knock reverberated through my quiet room. "Come in," I said and my agent poked his head through the door.

"Oh, you're almost done," he replied, entering the room as the light hit his dark skin, making the scar on his face become visible – which, once again, made me stare at it in wonder. He used to be a stunt man but an incident on set caused him that scar and so he quit, becoming my agent instead. But he was really annoying with him slurping his smoothie and all – the sound just really drove me crazy.

He continued to drink his smoothie as he came over, a stack of paper held in his hand. "Here, the script for next week but you'll never guess what…"

"What?"

"Turn to-," he drank his smoothie some more and my eyebrow twitched.

"Look, if you don't want me to slap that smoothie out of your hand, you better stop. Right now." He held a hand up but continued to drink his smoothie, finishing it completely. The slurping sound was still in the recesses of my brain though, making me want to slam my head on the wall. If you didn't know already, I get annoyed really easily. Especially if it was an irritating sound like that.

"Okay, okay, I'm done now so calm yourself. Turn to page 7." My agent settled himself on the little sofa in my dressing room, looking at me with an amused expression.

Raising an eyebrow, I did what was told and turned to page 7, wondering if my agent was a little wonky in the head. It was just a normal old script – but then my eyes read the words.

_Baron and Iris kiss._


End file.
